


No One Said There Weren't Other Worlds Than These

by orphan_account



Series: No One Said... [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU of AU, Bullying, Homophobic Language, Human AU, Implied Pychosis, Internalized Homophobia, No one said series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beach City And It's Residents All Have Stories To Tell. Some Happy, Some Sad, And Some Risque.But Not All These Stories Occured In The Beach City You Know.After All No One Said There Weren't Other Worlds Than These(No One Said Series AU's)





	No One Said There Weren't Other Worlds Than These

**Non-Combustible**

  
Lapis felt overjoyed when Greg asked if she and Mala wanted to accompany Steven and him, to boardwalk for the big fireworks show. She of course accepted because it had made her daughter happy and it meant for at least an hour she wasn't tied down to her wife who would have either a breakdown or a serious flashback as she heard the fireworks explode.

  
For the first time in forever she felt like she wasn't Lapis Lazuli, the woman with the damaged wife but Lapis Lazuli, beautiful woman accompanying her friend and his son to a fireworks show with her daughter.

  
For the first time in years she felt normal.

  
She never realized how amazing the bright neon lights in various shades and hues were. The sounds of various conversations fading in and out as people went from the various booths and stands laughing and smiling. Not one person seemed angry or unnerved by the noise. She needed to find excuses to get away from Jasper more often.

  
"Mom! Can I get some cotton candy?" Mala asked hopefully.

  
"Sure." Lapis replied looking at the large smile on her daughter's face as she handed her a five, "Do you want me to go with you to get it?"

  
"No I can do it by myself Mom." Mala said seriously.

  
"Alright." Lapis said, "I'll be waiting for you right here okay Bunny."

  
"Okay mom." Mala said running towards where they were selling cotton candy.  
Lapis watched her fade into the crowd and sat down on a bench next to Greg who was watching Steven as he talked happily to Sadie.

  
"Thanks for inviting us Greg." Lapis said gratefully.

  
"No problem Lapis." Greg replied with a smile.

\---

  
As Mala slowly made her way through the ground of people back to Lapis, someone bumped into her causing her to almost drop her cotton candy.

  
"I'm sorry about that I wasn't paying attention." Mala said not realizing who she bumped into.

  
"Of course you weren't." A raspy voice sneered, "A dumb striped dyke like you doesn't know how to pay attention."

  
"Alexandra." Mala said scared looking at her shocked.

  
"You look scared Stripes." Alexandra jeered, "Is it because your girlfriend isn't here to defend you?"

  
"Leave me alone." Mala said trying to be courageous.

  
"No." Alexandra hissed pushing her back, "I don't want to leave you alone."

  
"Alexandra. Leave me alone." Mala ordered but instead of stopping Alexandra pushed her back again forcing Mala behind one of the empty stands.

  
"You know what I like about you Stripes?" Alexandra asked venomously, "You're afraid of little old me. You're bigger and stronger than me but you're still scared of me. That's funny."

  
"No I'm not!" Mala growled only to have Alexandra slap her.

  
"Yes. You are." Alexandra hissed, "You're afraid because you know you're nothing more than a stupid whore."

  
"Leave me alone!" Mala said angrily only to get slapped again by Alexandra.

  
"Stop!" Alexandra ordered, "You don't get to talk." Grabbing Mala's collar she pulled her close to her, "I've always hated you. First you get everyone's attention and then you and that stupid nerd become best friends. Then you make the new girl be your friend and talk back to me."

  
"Alexandra just leave me alone." Mala pleaded.

  
"SHUT UP!" Alexandra shouted slapping Mala again, "I'm done watching you get everything you while I get nothing. I'm taking what I want." Alexandra hissed as she pulled Mala's face close to her's, “Do you know what I want, Mallory?” She whispered.

  
Mala was unable to speak, as she felt a chill crawl up her spine. I have to do something she thought as Alexandra asked the question again.

  
“No.” Mala replied in a tone that she hoped sounded brave.

  
“I want you to admit you’re a whore.” Alexandra growled, “I want you to show everyone that the stupid, striped, dyke is a stupid fuckin' whore.”

  
“I’m not a wh-“ Mala started to say but was interrupted as Alexandra slammed her into the empty stall before leaning against her.

  
“Yes, you are.” Alexandra hissed before moved her head near Mala's ear, “You're…you’re going to kiss me until I tell you to stop and you’re to take pictures to prove it.” She ordered trying her hardest to not sound completely terrified, because the courage she had briefly mustered from her deep resentment of Mala had faded, “Then you’re…you’re going to call…the new girl and tell her you’re a whore. Then you're…you’re gonna do the same…the same with the nerd.” She added trying to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach and the quivering in her knees.

  
“N-n-no.” Mala stammered as she tried her hardest to remember what her Ma said about defending herself but her mind was nearly blank.

  
The only thoughts she had were, _Please stop! Alexandra! Just stop!_ And, _Someone please help me. Please God!_

  
As Alexandra pulled away from Mala's ear, she felt her heart stop as she saw how terrified Mala looked.

  
She was…she was scared…of her.

  
_“What are you doing, Alexandra?”_ A voice in her head asked, _“This is wrong. Please just stop and go home.”_ The voice suggested, _“Just stop this and go home. Please?”_

  
Mala nervously watched Alexandra shake her repeatedly, as if she were telling someone no.

  
**“SO FUCKING USELESS! YOU CAN’T EVEN PUT THIS LITTLE WHORE IN HER PLACE!”** A second voice screamed in Alexandra's head, **“JUST LIKE YOUR WHORE MOM!”**

  
“Shut! Up!” Alexandra snapped as she threw Mala, back in the empty stand wall, making her grunt in pain, “Just shut up!” She growled as she shoved Mala, one last time before she started to walk off, trying her hardest not to cry.

  
Mala watched her walk off feeling relieved beyond belief that Alexandra had stopped. Sliding down the empty stall wall, she tightly wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her head on them.

  
She was okay. She was safe. Alexandra had stopped. She had sto-

  
“MALA!” A voice shouted making her entire body freeze up.

  
No. No! NO!

  
“MALA!” The voice shouted again.

  
NO! NO! NO! NOT ALEXANDRA! NOT AGAIN!

  
“Mala, we were looking for you!” The voice said as a pair of arms tightly wrapped around her, “What are you even doing back here?”

  
Slowly freeing herself from the tight embrace, she looked up at the source of the voice and the hug and was overjoyed to see Smokey, and Steven behind them looking at her with a mix of concern and joy.

  
“I-I saw…saw a cat.” Mala lied as she stood up and tightly squeezed Smokey back as a loud boom rang out above them, “It was really mean cat.” She added in a whisper as Smokey tightly held her in their gentle embrace.


End file.
